Say Something
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: After finding out about Will's new job offer, Sonny realizes they need to talk if they want to save this marriage


**AN: So with all the new spoilers coming out about a new opportunity for Will and a heart broken Sonny making a decision, I decided to write about it. Now I do apologize if I'm making Will sound like the bad guy, its just he's really starting to piss me off and I just can't take it anymore.**

**Also this is based on the song " Say Something" if you couldn't already tell.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy and please if you don't like it don't be mean in the review, give an opinion just don't be mean about it.**

_**Say something I'm giving up on you**_

_**I'll be the one, if you want me to**_

_**Anywhere I would have followed you**_

_**Say something I'm giving up on you**_

Sitting in his office at the club, Sonny played with his wedding band, while a million scenarios danced around his head. Each one broke his heart even more, but deep down the man knew what he had to do. Looking at the pictures that were surrounding his desk, the young man smiled a little knowing each photo held a special meaning in his heart, but the one that was capturing his attention the most was of him and Will during their wedding reception. They were getting ready to cut the cake and during the middle of it, Will turned his head and just stared right into Sonny's eyes. It was at that moment, Sonny knew he would do just about anything for his husband, even if it meant putting their marriage life on hold for awhile.

Hearing his phone go off, Sonny knew it was Will, but instead of answering it, he hit the ignore button then decided to shut his phone off. He didn't want to talk to his husband right now, in fact just the idea of talking to anyone made him feel sick to his stomach. His nerves were already shot from all the fighting he was doing with Will and now he has no choice but to stand by while his marriage crumbles all around.

_**And I am feeling so small**_

_**It was over my head**_

_**I know nothing at all**_

_**And I will stumble and fall**_

_**I'm still learning to love**_

_**Just starting to crawl**_

After leaving another message on his husbands voicemail, Will put down the phone and threw himself on the couch in defeat. He knew Sonny was really upset about being the last one to know about the job offer in New York City. He didn't plan it that way, it just happened, but when he tried to explain it all to Sonny, he got this defeated look in his eyes and walked out of the apartment. That was five hours ago. Will loved Sonny with all of his heart and with all of this fighting and tension going on between them, Will didn't want to leave without trying to fix things. He grew up watching his parents, or his mom, go through one marriage after another, and he vowed that when he did get married it would be once to the person he loved. Well that person was and will always be Sonny, so with a determined look in his eyes, he dropped Arianna off at his dads for the night and started the hunt for his husband.

_**Say something I'm giving up on you**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

_**Anywhere I would've followed you**_

_**Say something I'm giving up on you**_

Not realizing he was staring into space, Sonny cleared his throat and wiped some of the access tears away when he heard the office door opening and a soft voice that belonged to his husband.

" Sonny….are you ok?"

Looking up the said man swallowed the lump that now took refuge in the deep part of his throat.

" I've been trying to call you, but I guess your phone is shut off."

" Uh…yeah….I was busy with stuff and I shut it off."

Hating that broken look in his eyes, Will took a step towards him, but Sonny put his hands out to stop him.

" We need to talk….I think you should sit down."

No knowing where this conversation was going to go, Will took a deep breath and slowly sat down.

Staring at the wedding reception picture one more time, Sonny closed his eyes while letting the memories of that happy day wash through him, while hoping for the strength to have this conversation.

" Ever since you started working for that magazine, all you've done was accuse me of not being supportive or respecting you….when that is farthest from the truth. You are my husband Will. I would move heaven and earth for you, if you asked me to without even thinking twice about it, but what scares me….no what hurts me the most is that I could tell you all of this until I'm blue in the face and you wouldn't believe me."

Will opened his mouth to say something, but Sonny held up his hand again, because he knew that if he was interrupted just once, he would loose his nerve and they would never be able to fix their relationship.

" Since the day I met you and the day we got together, every decision I have ever made, I always consulted you because I knew it would somehow affect us and I wanted to make sure we never lost track of each other….well you never did that. You immediately jumped on the offer of working in New York without discussing it with me and that hurt Will….a lot. You made me think that this marriage isn't as important to you as it is to me."

Allowing a few tears to fall, Sonny took a deep breath and continued.

" You mean the world to me….our marriage means the world to me, but right now we're seeing our lives in two very different direction and for our future to work, we need to be on the same page….and for that to happen you have to go to New York….and our marriage has to be on hold."

_**And I will swallow my pride**_

_**You're the one that I love**_

_**And I'm saying goodbye**_

Will felt like he was falling. He couldn't believe what Sonny just said…put their marriage on hold….what the hell does that mean…? Were they getting a divorce? Was this called a separation? If his marriage was going to end at the cost of him going to New York, then he didn't want that job….he didn't want any job that didn't include Sonny being by his side.

" Are you asking me for a divorce?"

Jumping out of the chair, Will walked around the desk and knelt down on the floor, while taking Sonny's hands.

" Please Sonny….I know I've been a real jerk towards you lately and I swear I didn't mean what I said. I know you support me….I know you respect me….and I am so incredibly sorry for not talking to you about the job offer. I never should have jumped at the chance without talking to you first….please just tell me we can fix this….tell me we are going to be ok?"

Joining his husband on the floor, Sonny wrapped his arms around Will and lifted the younger man into his lap.

" Will….I need you to be happy and right now you're not. You feel tied down and restless. Go to New York. Be the man you always wanted to be. This is me supporting you. This is me being the husband you deserve."

Wrapping his arms around Sonny's waist, Will snuggled into his husbands neck while silently crying.

" You already are the husband I deserve. I love you. Oh god Sonny I love you so much…. I am so sorry I made you think that I didn't….you are the only man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Holding onto his husband tightly, Sonny lightly kissed the side of his head.

" We are going to make this work, I promise and when you are ready to come home….Arianna Grace and I will be hear waiting for you. I love you Will Horton."

" I love you forever and always Jackson Kiriakis."

While holding onto the other for dear life, the couple took comfort in knowing that no matter what the future held…they would face it together.

_**Say something I'm giving up on you**_

_**And I'm sorry I couldn't get to you**_

_**And anywhere I would've followed you**_

_**Say something I'm giving up on you**_


End file.
